Happy Birthday, Director Sharpe: The Home Edition
by Jude81
Summary: This is the sequel to Happy Birthday, Director Sharpe: The Home Edition. It takes place a few hours later back at Ava and Sara's home. Lots of sex.


**This is the sequel to Happy Birthday, Doctor Sharpe. I suggest you read that first.**

Happy Birthday, Dr. Sharpe: The Home Edition.

Sara sighed and fumbled for her keys, juggling the packages in her arms. She'd stopped at Ava's favorite Thai takeout place and then stopped to pick up the gift she'd ordered for her birthday. The gift was...different, slightly sentimental and hopefully romantic. She wasn't particularly good at picking out jewelry, but the moment she'd seen the simple, delicate gold chain with teardrop ruby hanging from it, she'd known. The ruby almost glowed, as if it housed a tiny flame within, and it reminded her of Ava, so fierce and beautiful, filled with a light that Ava couldn't seem to see.

She finally found the lock, jamming the key in and turning it, pushing her way through the doorway, jerking the key back out and managing to toss them onto the small table in the entryway.

"Hey, babe? I'm home? I got you favorite Pad Thai," she kicked off her heels and set the packages on the table, before shrugging out of her trench coat and hanging it in the closet.

She scooped up the packages, padding down the short hallway and into the kitchen to set the paper bag of food on the granite counter. "Babe? Do you want some wine with it?"

She turned towards the sink, washing her hands quickly and drying them, before reaching up into one of the cabinets and pulling out a couple of plates and cups. She hummed quietly as she busied herself around the kitchen grabbing silverware and searching for the linen napkins that she had seen weeks ago. Normally they used paper, but she wanted to use something at least a little nice since it was a special night.

Once she had everything set out on the plates, making sure to put an extra helping of Pat Thai on Ava's plate, she put it on a tray and carried it all to the small table in the little nook of the kitchen. She rearranged the napkins and stepped back, frowning thoughtfully, before smiling and headed back into the kitchen to rustle through the drawers again.

"Yes," she muttered as she managed to find a single white candlestick and candle holder. She pulled lightly at the wick, removing the burned part before setting it in the holder and placing it on the small table between their plates that were across from each other.

She walked back to the counter, stooping down low to pull open the small door to the wine cooler built into the side of the counter. She pulled out a red, _Sincerely Shiraz_. They'd been saving it. It wasn't a cheap wine, but not necessarily overly expensive either, but the South African wine was still hard to come by.

She uncorked it, setting it out to breathe. She played with the cork, rolling it between her fingers, fingers of her other hand playing with the ribbon tied around the small box that sat on the counter.

"Babe? Ava?" She craned her head, as if she could see across the room and around the corner down the short hallway to the bedroom. She sighed and set the cork down and walked around the end of the counter, rubbing her palms on her tight black jeans. She'd had to change after their little tete in Ava's office. Her underwear had been sacrificed, too ruined to wear again.

She smiled at the memory and turned on her heel, walking back towards the entryway to her trench coat. It only took a moment for her to fish the panties out of the pocket, and she smirked at soft cotton bikini panties, stained with Ava's wetness.

She tangled her fingers in the fabric smiling quietly as she walked back into the kitchen, coming to a quick halt when she finally see Ava.

"Hi Babe," she smiled brightly, her smile slowly dimming, her mouth dropping over slightly. She swallowed hard, quirking an eyebrow. "Well, well," she murmured, a slow smile crossing her face. She sauntered over to Ava who stood next to the counter, a slight blush staining her smooth cheeks.

Sara dragged her gaze up and down the length of Ava's body, her eyes lingering on the long, tanned legs, up to the hem of her boy shorts just peeking out from under the hem of her white oxford button down shirt.

Except the shirt was unbuttoned, and Sara's eyes lit upon each button, as she let her gaze slowly travel up, her eyes lingering on the patch of skin between Ava's breasts, the crisp white shirt showing just enough curve to make the drought in her mouth flood and overflow.

She licked her lips, stepping closer, her hands reaching out for Ava's hips, pulling her closer, her lips finding the sweet arch of Ava's neck.

"Mmmmm, you I can never tell if you smell or taste better," murmured Sara, dragging her lips lightly along her neck, sucking gently, until she was kissing the corner of her mouth.

Ava chuckled, tilting her head, sliding her arms up Sara's back, her fingers sinking into her hair. She tugged lightly, then a little harder, forcing Sara's head back. "You had your fun," she husked as she backed Sara into the counter, her hands finding the button on her jeans. It only took a moment to undo the button and pull the zipper down, but peeling the jeans down her legs took a little longer.

Ava grunted as she tried to peel the jeans down over her hips, tugging and pushing down, barely managing to get them half-way down her hips.

"Problem, babe?"

Ava huffed and blue a lock of hair out of her face as she looked up at Sara, rolling her eyes at the smirk on Sara's face. "How? How did you even get into these?! It's like they are painted on. Or did you literally just grow into them?"

Sara laughed. "I guess I kind of just shimmy into them, you know…like this." She put her hands over Ava's and shimmied her hips, rocking them slightly back and forth while pushing the top of the pants down. She licked her lips, her eyes hooded as she stared at Ava, whose eyes were glued to Sara's hips, her gaze trained hard on the slight dance of Sara's hips.

It only took another minute of them working together, more Sara than Ava, as Ava had been rendered mostly useless by the sway of Sara's hip, to roll the pants down her legs. Ava shook herself from the stupor Sara had managed to put her into and backed Sara up against the kitchen counter, her mouth on her neck, kissing and sucking gently.

Ava picked Sara up, ignoring the fact that Sara's naked bottom was about to meet the top of the counter and pressed her abdomen into Sara's knees. She pressed her palms against Sara's thighs, her fingers digging slightly into the firm muscles, smiling at the way they jumped underneath her palms.

"See something you want?" She curled her fingers around the edges of Ava's shirt, tugging the woman further into her, her knees still pressed firmly against her abdomen.

"Yes," breathed Ava, her mouth chasing Sara's.

Sara turned her head away, her hands still gripping Ava's shirt taught, effectively holding her in place. "Uh huh. What do you want? Hmmmm?"

Ava's lips slid against Sara's chin, and she grunted in mild frustration. She strained her neck, trying to reach Sara's lips.

"Uh uh," Sara cupped her face grinning at her. "You seem…" she hesitated, licking her lips and smirking, "...needy."

Ava growled, placing her hands on Sara's knees and coaxing them apart, sliding neatly into the space between them. She wrapped her hand around Sara's throat, smirking at the way the other woman's eyes suddenly widened. "You've been a tease all day," she murmured, her hand slipping down from her throat, her fingers playing with the neckline of her short-sleeved shirt.

"What are you going to do about it?"

Ava grinned, both hands grasping the top of the neckline of Sara's shirt, her fingertips scraping the soft skin. "This," her lips curled over her teeth, and she gripped the shirt, tearing it right down the middle, laughing at the way Sara gasped.

She peeled the torn shirt from Sara's arms, remembering how she had peeled the teddy from her arms hours earlier. She tossed it aside, her mouth immediately finding the tops of Sara's breasts, kissing her way down, snaking her tongue under the cups of her bra.

"Babe, let me take it off first," muttered Sarah as she gently pushed Ava's face away, chuckling at the pout on Ava's face. She reached behind her back, quickly undoing the straps before tossing it aside and then leaning, supporting herself on her palms.

She opened her mouth to speak to tease Ava, but Ava was quicker than her, Ava's mouth finding her own with little effort, her tongue breaching past her teeth, to map the inside of her mouth. Sara gladly welcomed it, kissing Ava was both sensuous and thrilling, the other woman knowing exactly how to coax sighs and groans from her mouth, swallowing each delicious sound before they fell past Sara's lips.

Ava put her palm on Sara's belly, rubbing the tight muscles there, as she let her lips drift down Sara's neck, stopping to suck at the hollow of her neck, dipping her tongue into it and laving the small shadow there. She nibbled and sucked along her collarbone, barely hearing the soft sighs that fell from Sara's mouth, too intent on tasting everything she could reach.

She sucked a particularly hard lilac into Sara's collarbone, letting her teeth dig in just enough that Sara would carry it for days. She kissed her way down her chest, her tongue scraping across one nipple and then the other, coaxing them into little peaks.

She slid her hands up Sara's waist, her fingers bumping over the lattice of her ribs, until her hands were cupping Sara's breasts. She kissed Sara. It was sloppy and wet, and she tugged at Sara's nipples, enjoying the way the other woman gasped in her mouth.

"You like this?" She rolled the nipples between her fingers, squeezing slightly and tugging on them, making Sara groan and nod, her eyes closed, head tipped back.

"F-fuck, yes. Just like that," she muttered, reaching out for Ava, trying to draw her mouth back to her breasts, but Ava evaded her grasping fingers.

"Uh uh," she tutted, pulling on her nipples against, squeezing a little harder, enjoying the way Sara's body twitched and jerked, the way her mouth opened and only garbled sighs fell. She let go, leaning down and kissing each nippled, before pulling away again, her hands finding Sara's hips and tugging her closer to the edge of the counter.

She placed one hand on Sara's chest, pushing down firmly, until Sara let her arms slip out from under her and laid down on the counter, her body jerking at the touch of the cool granite against her heated skin.

"Jeezus, that is cold!"

Ava laughed, her palm nestled between Sara's breasts. "You'll get over it," she replied, voice clearly unrepentant. She let her fingers dance across Sara's skin, before dragging them down her belly to her thighs. She pushed herself a little more firmly between Sara's legs, her fingers digging lightly into the muscles of her thighs as she pushed them apart.

"No, more warm-up eh?" Muttered Sara as she let her head fall back on the counter, not even feeling the dull thump, too caught up in the sudden heat of Ava's mouth on her. This was what she'd been waiting for all day, feeling Ava's tongue part her, swiping up and down, circling her clit, teasing her just the way Ava liked to do. It was always enough to make her impatient and demanding. And tonight was no different.

She lifted herself up slightly, her hands grabbing Ava's head trying to keep her close, "No more teasing," she pleaded, eyes wide, lips trembling.

Ava turned her head, pressing her tongue to the juncture of her thigh and pelvis, laving the taut muscle there, sucking on it and then digging her teeth into it, enjoying the way it tightened even more under her teeth.

"Oh goddess," muttered Sara as she tugged on Ava's head, but the more she tugged and tried to redirect her back to where she needed her most, the more Ava refused, concentrating on sucking lilacs into her inner thigh.

"Ugh, fine," she grumped as she let her head fall back with a thump, her hands falling to her sides.

Ava laughed and kissed the red inner thigh under her lips, before turning her attention back to Sara.

Ava flattened her tongue and licked up the center of Sara's sex, letting the tip of her tongue rest on the underside of her clit. She gently traced the little pearl with her tongue, simply letting Sara feel the weight of her tongue, knowing it would drive Sara crazy.

Sara grunted, humping her hips in the air, forcing her weight down on Ava's tongue, trying to increase the gentle pressure. Ava always said she wasn't patient, that it was a virtue, but as far as she was concerned it was a curse, and decidedly unfair of Ava to not give her what she wanted immediately. But it was always worth it in the end. So she could do nothing but dig her fingers into the granite counter-top, her fingers arched and hard, the sweat slicking her back and belly, as she let Ava have her way.

Once she felt Sara give in, Ava pressed her tongue harder against her clit and then circled around her clit, then flicking her tongue across the tip of it. She coaxed it gently from its hood, and when she felt it begin to swell a little, she rolled her tongue letting her clit slip into the tube of her tongue. She flexed her tongue around it, gently massaging the sides of her clit, and she felt it swell more. She bobbed her head forward and back again. She sucked it back into her mouth, circling it and then flicking underneath the head. It never failed to make Sara's clit swell and harden. And when it was hard and plump enough, she scraped her teeth across the exposed head.

Sara jerked her hips hard when she felt Ava's teeth on her sensitive clit. It sent hot sparks sizzling through her sex, and it burned. She grit her teeth, eyes clenched tight as the burn slowly dimmed and simmered. The first touch of her teeth was always harsh, burning like a million tiny comets, but it was the heat that simmered afterwards that Sara was addicted to. It lulled her slightly, her limbs growing warm and almost sluggish, as her body relaxed into Ava's hands. But it built slowly under each stroke of Ava's tongue through her sex, and she could feel it grow heavier and warmer in her bottom and thighs.

Sara was sure if she could look down, she would see her blood rising to the surface, turning her skin a bright red, but she didn't have the strength to lift her leg and try to see, too focused on the point of Ava's tongue that prodded at her clit.

"G-goddess," she hissed, her fingers scrabbling at the countertop, her legs starting to jerk slightly, as she pressed her hips up into Ava's mouth.

Ava opened her mouth, pressing her tongue flat against Sara's flesh and hummed loudly, knowing the vibrations weren't enough to get Sara to cum, just enough to tease her and make her curse as she reached for the orgasm just out of reach.

She pulled back, blowing lightly on Sara's clit, grinning at the way it twitched under the warm air that must have felt decidedly cool. She slid her hands under Sara's bottom and lifted just enough to give her better leverage as she slid her tongue through her folds again, massaging the strip of flesh between her inner lips, before sucking them into her mouth, playing with the ruffled edges, before dipping her tongue down to Sara's entrance.

She circled it, letting her tongue dip in just enough to gather more of her juices and then smear them messily across her clit. She slid her hands further under her bottom and brought them closer together, her fingers digging into the muscles of Sara's lower back for leverage, as she pushed her tongue into her entrance all at once, pushing as deep as she could go.

"Fuck!" Sara hadn't been prepared for Ava to suddenly push her tongue inside her, not that it hurt, it felt perfect, so good, and she groaned, her hands coming up to her face covering her eyes as she whimpered at the feel of the smooth muscle pushing inside of her and then retreating, only to push back in.

"Please...pl-ease, don't st-st...p." The words were broken and jagged and hurt pushing past her throat. She wasn't good at begging and pleading, but Ava had been the only one ever able to reduce her to a sweaty, whimpering mess, that only wanted to please, only wanted to rip off her own skin and crawl inside of Ava.

Ava slid one hand out from under Sara, pushing her other hand further under her to support Sara's weight. It caused the muscles in her shoulders to tighten hard, and she was grateful for the extra hours she'd been putting in at the gym lately. She brought her other hand to Sara's sex, her fingers playing with her entrance, while Sara groaned and raised her hips, trying to thrust herself onto Ava's fingers.

She took pity on her and slid one finger inside of her, not bothering to draw it out anymore, knowing that Sara had hit her breaking point. She couldn't make sense of the words tumbling past Sara's lips now, but they were wet and soft, broken.

"I've got you, baby. I've got you," she murmured, as she bent down and closed her mouth around Sara's clit, sucking on it gently, circling it with the tip of her tongue, while she pumped her finger in and out of Sara's sex, in long, smooth glides.

She added a second finger, curling her fingers slightly to drag against Sara's front wall, while she sucked harder on her clit. She could feel her shaking, her hips jerking erratically, and she pumped harder, shorter, a little rougher, just the way Sara liked it.

Sara planted her her feet on Ava's hips, using the woman to leverage her hips in the air, thrusting back against Ava, picking up the rhythm after a few times. But soon she faltered, as she felt the heavy heat in her limbs spread and burst into tiny pockets of flame. It burned, and she strained, her muscles tightening, as she felt the blood and heat pound in her clit.

It took her by surprise. One moment, her clit swelling even more, growing harder, and when Ava scraped her teeth across it, she let out a strangled groan, her hips jerking hard enough to almost dislodge Ava, and the next moment she was cumming, her body tightening, her legs closing around Ava.

She ground down on Ava's hand, her muscles pulling Ava's fingers deeper into herself, milking them, as she shuddered, thunder spasming through her muscles as the heat flooded every part of her. Her mouth was impossibly dry, but she vaguely hear the almost obscene slurp of her muscles pulling Ava's fingers into herself every time Ava retreated, only to thrust back into her.

It was long moments before her body stopped shuddering, as she rode the wave, Ava lightly stroking her through it. She let her legs fall open, useless like a ragdoll's, and she inhaled harshly, trying to draw cool air into dry lungs.

Ava kissed the warm skin of Sara's pelvis, letting her tongue tickle the short hairs. She rested her chin lightly on her hip bone before slowly standing, wincing slightly at the pulling in her lower back muscles. She gathered Sara in her arms, pushing her hair back from her flushed face.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi, yourself," murmured Sara as she blew a breath out, before kissing Ava lightly. "That was...just...fuuuuck," she muttered as she laughed, wrapping her arms around Ava's waist and pulling her back between her legs. She kissed along her collarbone, bending her head so she could wrap her lips around a stiff nipple. She suckled it for along minute, rolling it and playing with it, until it shone red and wet in the lights.

"Perfect," she murmured as she grasped the open shirt and pushed it down off Ava's shoulders, tossing the shirt onto the counter.

They kissed again, their tongues sliding against each other, hands skipping along ribs, and up over breasts, until they were interrupted by an unmistakable sound.

"Was that your stomach?"

Ava shrugged and looked away, slightly embarrassed. She hadn't been able to eat lunch after their little office frolic, she'd been too aroused and too much of a mess. "I'm hungry," she shrugged again.

"We can eat," Sara pushed Ava back slightly, so she could jump down from the counter. She grabbed Ava's shirt, pulling it on, but forgoing the buttoning.

"Might as well, since I did already have dessert," laughed Ava, pressing her hands against her stomach as it growled again.

They sat down at the table, Ava feeling slightly awkward at being topless, but Sara wouldn't let her go to their room and get a shirt, saying she enjoyed the view too much. And Ava couldn't complain too much, as her own view was more than a little tantalizing: Sara, still with flushed cheeks, the white shirt hanging open against her tanned skin.

Sara poured the wine and lifted the glass, "To you, my love. Happy Birthday, Director Sharpe."

"Happy Birthday to me indeed. Best birthday ever."

 **Thoughts?**


End file.
